No more
by Killermaverick
Summary: Naruto is now truly suffering. Now see his final moments in Konoha. Oneshot. Character death. Naruhina, and KyuuNaru in a motherly way.


MS:Hey guys! Here's another tragedy about Naruto. Also, if anybody has any ideas for stories, let me know. Well, enjoy!

Zombies: Uuuuuuuuuuuuuggggggggggghhhhhhhhhh...

MS: Oh boy. C'mon, c'mon...got it!!! (gets crossbow and claymore.) Hunters rule!! And now, GLADIATOR!!!!!!( I heard that from several places.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was just walking up to the bridge at team 7's usual meeting place. The other day he and Sasuke got into another fight. However, it's nothing new. Lately they've been getting into a few fights. Sakura was getting annoyed of Naruto while Sasuke didn't mind at all. He enjoyed fighting and humiliating Naruto. Kakashi, however, just didn't like it. Also, it was getting more and more of a problem. The reason is because they are becoming more and more rebelious due to the fights. However, ONLY, during the fights. Naruto only thought of them as simple arguements.

He also liked fighting Sasuke and trying to prove that he's better. Sasuke also fought for enjoyment. He wanted to show that Naruto truly is a loser. Naruto was now walking up to the bridge. And, as usual, he waited for his teamates. In about 30 minutes, Sasuke and Sakura showed up together. " Hey Sakura!!" " Naruto, leave me alone!" Sakura shouted. Naruto stepped back a bit. " Uh, Sakura, are you okay?" She seemed enraged. " Well, Naruto, it seems pretty obvious that you're annoying enough, but now you're trying to hurt Sasuke!! It's getting annoying and painfull!"

"Sup." Kakashi just then came up. However, Sakura didn't notice him. " All you are is a freakin' annoyance!!" Naruto was really scared now. Not the usual comical scaredness, but actually, REAL, fear. Sakura was really going far with this. " Also, could you PLEASE stop annoying me!! I don't care about you Naruto!!! You don't mean CRAP to me!! You should go back to your dump of a home and stay there!!!" Naruto was now really shocked. He then slowly turned and walked away. Slowly, his walk turned into a run. " YEAH, YOU BETTER RUN UZUMAKI!!! DON'T YOU DARE COME WITHIN TEN FEET CLOSE TO ME AND SASUKE EVER AGAIN!! BECAUSE IF YOU DO, I'LL BEAT YOU TO A PULP!!!!" She then stopped to take a breath, and realized what she had done.

When she looked at Kakashi, his face was full of shock. Sasuke had the same expression, Sakura felt guilty. " Hey, Naruto, wait up!! I'm sorry!!! I didn't mean any of that!!!" But Naruto couldn't hear her. He was too far away.

( five minutes later.)

Naruto was now running through town. However, while he was running, he got knocked in the head with a rock and fell down. The person who threw the rock was an older genin. " Well, how do YOU feel, monster!!! How did you like that?! Don't you DARE go near anymore people!!! If you do, we'll rip you limb from limb!!!" Naruto then got up and ran away. " HEY!! WHO ARE YOU GONNA RUN TO?! NOBODY LIKES YOU!! EVERYBODY HATES YOU!!! GET OUTA TOWN!!!!" Naruto now had blood going down his face from the rock. Unfortunately, he ran into Konohameru. " Hey boss!! How're yo--------- BOSS!! WHAT HAPPENED?! YOU'RE BLEEDING!!!"

Naruto just ignored Konohameru and kept running toward his apartment. However, he felt a pain through his left arm and fell down. When he looked at it, he showed that there was a kunai in his arm. The person that threw it was a jounin. " Well, monster, it seems that you're out of luck." The guy said as he was throwing a rock up and down with his right hand. He then got up and ran away, but was knocked back down by the rock that the guy was playing with.

" Yeah, stay down, weakling. Just eat the dirt you have your face in, you pig." Naruto just then jumped up, and ran away. However, along the way, rocks and kunai were being thrown at him. When it stopped, he was covered in kunai, bruises, and blood. A kunai also got him in the back of his knee, so now he was limping. As he was walking home, he walked by the Hyuga estate. Bad choice.

( Upstairs living room.)

Neji and Hinata were just hanging out in the guest living room. Hinata was reading a book while Neji was just looking out the window. Just then, however, Neji gasped. " Neji, what is i- 'gasp'" Hinata gasped as soon as they saw what was happening. It showed Naruto, the usual happy-go-lucky blond, limping with blood and kunai all over him. Also, someone was walking over to him with an evil idea in mind.

(Downstairs.)

Hiashi was just resting on the sofa after a meeting, trying to take a map. Just then, however, he saw the vessel walking towards his house, going by his house at the same time. '_ That monster needs to stay away. And if he won't listen, i'll have to FORCE him gone._' Hiashi then got up with a kunai, and went outside.

(Outside.)

Naruto was just walking by the Hyuga estate, thinking that he could escape the pain. However, he was wrong. Good thing the kunai only went into his shoulders and legs, and not towards anything vital. However, he was having a hard time walking with the gash in his leg. Just then, however, Hiashi Hyuga walking towards him. He didn't seem too happy either. " Monster, you have walked by here several times, even though I said to stay away. So if you won't listen to me in words, then maybe you'll listen to me by force!!" Hiashi then grabbed Naruto by the back of his collar, and stabbed him, dangerously close to the heart.

Naruto was now gasping for air, having great difficulty to stay conscious. He was now on his knees and one hand, while the other took out the kunai. He was now dangerously losing blood. Hiashi then kicked him in the ribs. With the force, he rolled a bit, and was now laying on his back. He then heard a voice. " Naruto!!"

(inside.)

The cousins were shocked at what Hiashi was doing. He just stabbed Naruto right in the chest. Not only that, he also kicked him in the ribs. Hinata couldn't take it anymore. She ran outside to help her crush. " Naruto!!"

(outside.)

Hiashi was just looking at his daughter. As she was running toward Naruto, Hiashi stopped her. " Father, let me go!! Naruto needs help!!!" Hiashi just looked at his daughter. " Hinata, this does not involve you. Go back inside." "No father!! Quit being cruel to Naruto!!" Hiashi was getting irritated. " I'm warning you Hinata, go inside at once!!" " No father!! I won--- AAAUUUUUGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!" She was just struck across the face. She got up, crying. " Father...why are you so cruel?!" Hiashi was about to strike her again. " No...w-wait..." Naruto just then spoke up. " D-don't hit her...a-again...i'll g-g-go..."

He then limped towards his apartment. Hinata was crying her eyes out while Hiashi just stood there, amazed that a monster was defending his daughter. " Let's go inside." This time, Hinata obeyed.

(5 minutes later.)

Naruto was now barely awake. He was terribly tired due to the wounds he suffered. He just wanted to get his wounds treated, and go home. However, he wasn't going to be so lucky. Just then, every villager ganged around him. " Well, you wretch! It's time you got out of our lives!!!"

(outside the mob.)

The rookie nine and Gai's team except Naruto was hanging out at Ichiraku's for a meal. Hinata explained that it was from her father, Hiashi. Hinata also explained what her father did to Naruto. " Oh my gosh! Why would he do that?!" Ino asked. Before she could be answered, a mob was formed, and it seemed like they were enjoying some entertainment or something. They, however, were horrified.

(Where Naruto is.)

Naruto was now laying on the ground, breathing heavilly. The villagers just tortured him and tortured him without stop. He knew he was gonna die. Just then, he heard something. " Naruto!!!!!!!!" His friends ran up to him. Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, and Neji were glaring at the villagers, while Sakura, Hinata, Choji, Ino, Rock Lee, and Tenten were crying.

" Naruto, i'm sorry!! I'm so sorry!!! Please stay with us!!!! Don't leave!!!!" Sakura was screaming her head off. " I-im sorry guh...guys. I, I can't stay awake..." HInata was sobbing in her hands. " Naruto, please don't go!!!! Please!! I love you!!" Hinata was really taking it hard. Naruto just smiled weakly. " ...r-really? Thanks...Hina...Hinata...a..." Just then, red chakra envelloped around Naruto. It formed a large animal just above the village. It then formed the creature everyone feared the most in their lives. It was Kyuubi.

" **Hahahahahaha!!!!!! I'm free!!!!!!!!!**" She yelled. (note: Yes, Kyuubi in this story is female. But sort of like a mother, not a lover, or anything.). She then looked down at the villagers, who were probably scared to death by now. " **Well, which one should I kill first?**" Hinata then spoke up. " Wait, Kyuubi?! How can you be alive?! The fourth killed you!!!" She laughed maniacly. " **Haha!! They're still lying through their teeth!!!!! No wond er you don't know!!!**" They were all confused. Still, Kyuubi humored them. "** I can see you're confused. Care for me to explain?**" They all nodded. Kyuubi just smirked. "** Well you see, remember when you were told that I died twelve years ago?**" They nodded.

"** Well, that's a lie.**" They all gasped. "** Yep, no human can kill me. I'm just too powerfull. They then resulted to their last option: seal me into a newborn. This special jutsu costed Arashi his life, but I was sealed. And the child I was sealed into was...Naruto!!!**" They now all knew why he was mistreated. Hinata then spoke up. " We don't care if he is your container, he's still Naruto!!" Kyuubi then chuckled. " **Well, you're a start. But now, however, i'm gonna start my killing spree!!**" She was about to start the attack, until something caught her eyes. It was Naruto, laying on the ground with bruises, cuts, and blood. He also was uncomfortably still. "** Kit? Are you okay?**" She looked at Naruto with concern. "**Come on, Naruto, cut the act. Get up.**" She tried to get him up.However, as she touched him, he barely had any body heat. "** Kit, please get up**! **PLEASE!!!!!**" "K-k-kyuubi..." Naruto barely had any strength left. She was now filled with rage. "** Who. Did. This?!**"

Kyuubi was enraged. Everyone was trying to get away from the Kyuubi, but were frozen at the spot. "** So you all did it?! Then you'll all pay!!!!**" Kyuubi was just about to strike, until Naruto spoke. " No... Kyuubi...don...don't hurt them..." Kyuubi was shedding tears now. Everyone was suprised that Kyuubi could cry. Naruto continued. " They... They don't deserve to die...They're all just f-full of s-sorrow...for their l-l-lost ones...Please...don't hurt them..." Naruto was now crying. Almost everyone was crying now, full of guilt. Naruto, who they thought was evil, was defending them. Several people were crying over the lost kit. "** ...Alright, Kit...**" Naruto then smiled. " Thank...you..." Naruto was now gone. Kyuubi then looked at everyone. "**This boy, your hero, just saved you from my wrath. He defended all of you!!! He helped you, he supported you, and for what?! To go to an early grave, thanks to you!!!**" Kyuubi was now crying full-force. Everyone else was as well. " **I won't kill you only because it was his last wish...farewell.**" Kyuubi then ran away from Konoha, forever.

(The next month.)

Today was Naruto's funeral. However, everyone in the village came to the funeral. They all felt guilty for what they did to him ever since his birth. The least they could do now was to say goodbye. Several people were crying and mourning for their loss, especially the genin teams. As soon as the final respects were payed, everyone went home, except for Hinata. She had one more thing to say. " Goodbye Naruto...and thank you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

MS: sniff Man, that was so sad. I would be more sad if I wasn't BEING CHASED BY FREAKIN' ZOMBIES!!!

Zombies: Uuuuuuuuuggggggggghhhhhhhhh...

MS: Take this!!!!( has airstrike and spartan laser.)


End file.
